wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelica
is a terrier and one of Bitch's original three dogs.Angelica – One of Bitch’s dogs, a terrier of indeterminate breed, was abused before Bitch acquired it, losing one ear and one eye. - Cast (spoiler free) A well-trained attack dog, Angelica is the third dog Rachel trained to use her power on, and the fourth animal she massively increased in size. In Brutus' interlude, she is still in training but rapidly becoming a part of the pack.But can’t get too excited. Brutus is good boy. Doesn’t pull on leash like Angelica still does. Master always makes angry clucking noise at Angelica on walkies. ... Brutus looks up at Master. Pleading. Master not saying anything so Brutus stays while being poked. Little human grabbing Brutus’ fur on side and pulling too hard. Like Angelica when Angelica was new to Master’s pack, biting and pulling and making Brutus bleed. Bad memory. Growl starts in Brutus’ throat. Excerpt from Interlude 4 History Background Angelica was saved from an abusive owner by her master. Was the newest addition to the Undersiders before Skitter joined, having been taken in by Rachel less than five months before canon.We didn’t get three steps before Angelica pulled again, provoking the repetition of orders and another minute long wait. The third time it happened, Bitch gave me a dark look. As though it were my fault, or more probable, she might have been anticipating impatience on my part. I didn’t really mind, though. It wasn’t like I had anywhere to be, and it was interesting to see her process. “How long have you had her?” “Five months.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.2 Story start During a skermish with neo-nazi's After beinf injured by Fog, she was no longer capable of combat. She was there when Taylor and Lisa came back to the hideout after the thing girl reacted badly to the revelation that her employer had abducted an oracular child. Angelica was able to summon just enough energy to investigate the thin girl before climbing back onto the couch and returning to sleep. Consequently she was not there when Judas and Brutus gave their lives in defense of the city in the battles closing hours. Post-Leviathan As Rachel's most well-trained dog, Angelica was often kept at a larger size to intimidate and train the other dogs Rachel collected and brought into the field over the following months. Post-Timeskip Several years later she was still serving effectively the same role though she may have translated into more of a standard bearer.The dogs weren’t running, and it took me a moment to realize why. There was one dog that was larger than the rest, with half of a bison’s skull strapped over the left side of its face, the horn arching out to one side. Armor and bones had been strapped on elsewhere. It didn’t seem like something Rachel would have done, dressing up her dog. One of her underlings? It’s Angelica, I realized. The dog lumbered forward, moving at a good clip, but certainly not the speed the dogs were capable of when they went all-out. Rachel was controlling the speed of the other dogs to allow the wounded animal to keep up. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Bitch's Dogs Category:Worm Characters